


Back Room Deals

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one reason for a Spectre to come to Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Room Deals

**[2184 CE]**

"She’s in back."

Tela eyed the batarian lieutenant - Bray something - before walking past without a word. He didn’t even have the rank to know her name yet, only that she had the authority to speak to Aria in person. If he recognized her from news vids, it never showed in his face, and Tela had certainly spent enough of her life Terminus-side to read four eyes just as well as two.

The bassline of some krogan electrocrash song made the floor of Afterlife tremble beneath her feet as she wove her way through the club, which was heavy for midweek. No one else paid her any mind beyond the occasional appreciative glance; just another asari wanting a good time in the club. Surely not a Spectre out of uniform, intent on finding Aria T’Loak.

An acrid undertone suddenly cut through the ever-present smell of sweat and eezo runoff as Tela went up the steps, reminding herself to let her boots make noise against the smooth floor. No surprise, then, that Aria had a freshly lit cigarette in her fingers when she came into sight. The dancer who had provided the light slipped back down to the VIP table before flashing a small smile Tela’s way.

"Someone here to see you, boss." She said.

Aria turned on her heel to face Tela, smoke pouring leisurely from between slate blue lips. Surprise didn’t register on the matriarch’s face, but they couldn’t exactly keep a schedule. A few hours here and there, between assignments and gang wars. It was just a coincidence that Aria never had meetings whenever Tela found herself back on Omega’s docks.

"You’re early." Aria took a step down from the couch as she spoke, tone clean and neutral.

The matron shrugged. This was the part Tela hated the most, making up varren-shit excuses for Aria to leave the floor like the older asari didn’t have complete control over when she came and went. It wouldn’t do for her to have a standing invitation open in a backroom, though; that might mean they had an arrangement.

"You don’t like to be kept waiting."

"No, I don’t." Glancing over her shoulder, Aria’s eyes locked onto Anto. "Let me know if anything comes up. Otherwise, I’m in a business meeting."

The batarian nodded, all four eyes flickering towards Tela. She saw he was idly playing with the safety on his pistol.

—-

When Aria walked through the Afterlife crowd, it naturally parted, leaving just enough space for Tela to fall in behind. She followed the lazy trail of smoke and the soft click of heels through a maze of dark halls until they were in a private lounge, lit only by strips of red neon and the backlight of the bar.

The quiet hum of the lock kicked in.

Tela took the cigarette when it was offered, the harsh aftertaste of Hegemony tobacco weighing heavily on her tongue after the first drag. Aria could afford anything - smokeless packs from Illium that cost their weight in eezo or hand-rolled elcor cigars with genetically perfected leaf wrapped inside - but the matriarch insisted on filling her lungs with the same barrel-scraping brand Blood Pack mercs bought by the carton. She didn’t get it.

Silence pervaded the lounge as they traded the cigarette back and forth, centimeters of space lost between them with every pass. Aria finally took it down to the filter, the matriarch tossing the stub into an empty ashtray. When her lips met Tela’s, that arrogant mouth was still full of smoke.

Her fingers tightly gripped Aria’s jacket as they kissed, tongue brushing against the dark stripe bisecting the matriarch’s lower lip. It turned into as much a struggle as implied intimacy, mouths and teeth clashing until both of them broke away for breath. Tela wiped at her mouth with the back of one hand, knowing her lipstick was already a mess. She could wear the kind that weathered everything, but what fun would that be?

"How long?" Aria asked.

"Three hours before I have to go back to the docks." Tela said. "It’s funny how my shuttle always gets pushed back in line when I try to refuel here."

White leather slipped from Aria’s shoulders, baring shoulders that still had the lines of a mercenary’s muscle. The jacket was left to hang over a chair, the violet symbol on the back shining bright under the neon glow. Tela watched patiently until she saw the telltale flex in the matriarch’s knees, her only warning before feeling the impact of her shoulders against the door.

"You’re a fucking cheat, T’Loak." Tela hissed. "You know I could send you flying through every wall in Afterlife."

"But that wouldn’t get you what you want."

Her only answer was to start tugging at the myriad straps binding Aria’s torso, undoing buckle after buckle. The matriarch’s fingers mirrored the intent by finding the zipper at the base of Tela’s nape, drawing it downward until they were both exposed from the waist up. Leather had its appeal before she started fucking the older asari, but something about the way the dark scent always clung to Aria’s skin like perfume sent a jolt right between her thighs.

Even in the dim light, she could see the contrast of blues between their skin, the slightest difference in height making Aria’s breasts brush upward over hers when their lips met for another kiss. It was slower this time but no less competitive, Tela claiming a silent victory when she heard the matriarch’s breath catch after the tip of her tongue soothed a swollen lip.

She felt nails score down the length of her back before Aria’s hands cupped the curve of her ass, offering a firm squeeze.

It didn’t take long for slender fingers to work under the leather, pinching and grabbing at the bare flesh beneath. Tela’s groan was a mix of protest and relief when the leather strained further and a sudden shift of the matriarch’s wrist pushed a palm right between her thighs. Aria let the matron grind against her hand for a matter of seconds before she thrust a pair of fingers past Tela’s entrance, starting up a quick rhythm.

“Were you this wet the whole ride here?” Aria growled.

“In your dreams.” Tela snapped back, but a moan was torn from her throat when the matriarch’s thumb started quickly circling her clitoris.

Their hips moved in unison, breasts brushing together when Tela’s back arched forward. Her nipples hardened from the friction and Aria’s teeth grazing against her throat, seeking out the pulse point there. The matriarch’s eyes mirrored hers, pitch black with lust. She’d never been able to decide if the glint in Aria’s gaze was arrogance or just hunger, but it didn’t matter. Tela knew exactly how to chase a smug smile from that tattooed face.

Aria’s fingers thrust to the knuckle and curved on the withdrawal against a ridged spot that made Tela gasp. She reached up to grip tense shoulders, feeling the edge of a jagged scar right at her fingertips. Another rough kiss followed, and when Aria pulled away, Tela couldn’t tell if it was blood or lipstick on the matriarch’s lower lip.

No matter the cause, she felt the fingers inside her quicken, visible only in the flex of Aria’s forearm. Letting out a sharp, short breath, Tela’s eyes squeezed shut as a third was added, feeling the subtle stretch just on the edge of discomfort. They treated each other more like rivals in a cage fight than a good lay, but sometimes Aria’s brusque attentions were just what she needed.

She felt the flare of biotics like an electric breath on the back of her neck before the sparks emerged from Aria’s skin, flushed violet under the neon lights. The energy trailed down the length of one arm and the matriarch’s wrist, finally solidifying in a field pressed firmly against her clitoris. The faint vibration, much less the pressure, was enough for Tela to moan through clenched teeth, feeling the muscle in her thighs tighten to keep her legs steady.

Aria’s breath was hot against her bare shoulder when she felt the first contraction, the interplay of biotics and relentless thrusts intent on forcing her past the edge of release. It was almost aggravating that the matriarch knew her body so well, but not enough to halt the hoarse cry that left her lips as she surrendered to the orgasm, her nails clawing hot lines down the older asari’s back. Each pulse of pleasure through her body echoed the energy surging between her thighs, the aggressive rhythm of Aria’s hand.

By the time it ended, she was breathless, heat raising visible color across her skin. Aria let the fields slowly taper away, savoring the way Tela continued to tense around her fingers, visibly slick with arousal when they finally withdrew. The matriarch slowly brought her hand to her lips, cleaning them with a few long strokes of a violet tongue. She never let her dark eyes leave Tela’s, not until she was entirely satisfied with the display.

"I think you might have drawn blood." Aria said, clearly amused at the faint ache she felt along the length of her back.

"Not going soft on me, are you?" Tela asked, fingertips trailing over the abrasions she’d left. "You asked for it, once."

"More than once." The matriarch let out a low laugh. "Why don’t you get on your knees and show me some appreciation?"

Tela knew the question was supposed to goad her, but she wasn’t going to even feign submission to the older asari, not when the alternative gave them what they both wanted. Aria just wouldn’t admit it until later.

There was only a spark of warning before her entire body surged with power, the strength of her biotics and a firm shove knocked Aria back against the opposite wall. The pitch black eyes focused on her held a hint of anger, but it only lasted long enough for their bodies to meet again, one of Tela’s boots pressing against Aria’s instep to spread the matriarch’s legs wider.

"That wouldn’t give you enough of a charge." Tela growled into another kiss. "Not like having a cop half your age fucking you in your own club. Imagine what your lieutenants would think."

"I think they’d want a taste." Aria’s lips curved in a dark smile. "Too bad I don’t share."

Tela let out a slow, deep breath as the energy flowing over her skin began to trail downward, focusing on a field just against her pubic bone. One hand fell to idly shape the biotics, her eyes focused on the mix of surprise and hunger playing out over Aria’s face. It was a trick she insisted the matriarch teach her after ending up bent over a bar, feeling the older asari thrusting the field inside her with an aggressive rhythm matched by the pace of slender hips. It was rare for her to indulge in the same, preferring to feel how Aria was reacting under her hands or against her mouth, but this occasion seemed to call for something away from the norm.

She guided the head of the biotic length, smooth like glass and yet not quite as solid, against the matriarch’s slick folds, teasing there just long enough to hear a strained moan. Neither of them had much patience for being toyed with, but it sharpened everything, straying close to the boundaries that had been set. When the energy finally eased past Aria’s entrance, Tela heard a short gasp leave both their throats. The older asari was wet enough to avoid any resistance, and as her hips pushed forward, she saw Aria shiver and bite down on that tattooed lip to stifle another sound.

"Fuck, Tela." The words were breathless, but Aria wasn’t entirely seized with desire until she felt the matron’s hand wrap around her throat. Despite the strength in those fingers, the grip wasn’t tight enough to stifle her breath, just to keep her held in place.

It was easy for Tela to find a rhythm with her hips, the hand she had free shifting to keep her stable against the wall. Aria moaned when their bodies met again, the friction of leather over tensed thighs, the matron’s breasts brushing against her own. Her hands moved to grasp at the curve of Tela’s ass, trying to encourage the younger asari to move even faster, harder.

Feeling the insistent grasp around her neck, the way the marks raised across her back were meeting the wall at the end of each energized thrust, just enough to sting, it wasn’t long before Aria was cursing under her breath, trying to find even more purchase on Tela’s body. She reveled in the ache, straddling the line between pleasure and pain, but no matter how roughly she was taken, it wasn’t going to be enough, and the younger asari knew it.

"Forgetting something?" She growled.

"No." Tela accentuated the words with a particularly forceful thrust of her hips. "Why?"

"Don’t play games, Vasir." Aria muttered, even as she felt herself tighten around the length of energy, the pleasure that surged up from the base of her spine. "I can’t get off if you’re not keeping up your end of the bargain."

"How long did you keep me on edge last time?" The matron asked, lips pursing in amusement. "If you want it, take it for yourself. No one’s stopping you."

"Shame you’ve forgotten how to multitask."

Despite Aria’s tone, Tela refused to rise to the bait, instead letting the movement of her hips come to a complete halt, biotics embedded to the hilt inside the older asari. It took everything in her not to smile. There was teasing, and there was asking to be thrown through a wall.

She watched frustration flicker through Aria’s expression, but that was nowhere near as satisfying as watching the matriarch’s hand fall, slightly calloused fingertips immediately finding the small bud and moving in quick, tight circles.

"Get to work, Spectre." Aria gasped.

"Yes, ma’am." Tela chuckled, eagerly resuming the rough rhythm.

It was nearly impossible to keep silent with the matron nearly reaching her limit at the end of each thrust, paired with the continuous contact against the swell of her clitoris. Aria’s other hand slid to Tela’s nape to keep her balance, hips firmly angled back against the wall. The younger asari moaned as her fingers pressed against sensitive, ridged skin, warm to the touch from the exertion of the matron’s biotics.

Her orgasm was sudden, the sound escaping her throat muted as she jerked Tela into a firm kiss that lasted through each shiver and sharp contraction around the energy. They were both left gasping as Aria finally sagged back against the wall, a hint of sweat visible on slate skin. Only the strength of the wall kept her knees from going weak, all the tension stolen from her muscles. Neither of them said a word as they rested against one another, Tela’s power dissipating until the glow had finally faded from them both.

"Not bad for round one." Aria finally said, clearing the hoarse edge from her throat. "If you’re up for another."

Tela smiled, straightening up a bit. “And here I thought matriarchs were supposed to lose their libido.”

"I have, a little." Aria smirked. "Imagine what I was like as a maiden."

"How would I know, Aria?" Tela shrugged, tone nonchalant. "That was how long, nine hundred years ago?"

The comment was worth getting pushed back against the booth in the corner, even more so when the matriarch straddled her hips, eyes still dark with lust.

"Then let me give you an education." Aria purred, following up the words with a firm kiss.

Hazarding a split second look at her omnitool, Tela saw they had about two hours or so left. Certainly that was long enough for a little enlightenment.

"I’m listening." Tela said, and eagerly returned the kiss.


End file.
